1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sport of golf, and more particularly to a golf putter having an adjustable weighting system and further adapted for use with a swing analysis system for analyzing the movement of a golf club.
2. Description of Related Art
The sport of golf is one of the most popular and fastest growing sports in the world.
Unfortunately, for both beginners and veterans of the game, it is one of the most difficult games to master. The key to the success of top golfers is that they have tremendous hand-eye coordination and the innate ability to swing a golf club in a way to maximize the ability to hit the golf ball with both power and accuracy.
Since most golfers are not born with such a talent, the only way to improve their swing is to practice individually or with professional help. The majority of players learn the game from a friend and develop their swing by trial and error on the golf course and at the driving range. However, learning the game in this manner can inhibit how good the player's swing can become. The player needs a way to analyze his or her swing after the swing has been made.
One golf club, however, has been the subject of more innovative efforts than the others, that golf club is the putter. Perhaps one reason why the putter has been the subject of so much innovation efforts is that its use accounts for half of the strokes allotted for a regulation round at par, namely two putts for every hole . . . not to mention the fact that golfer's routinely exceed two putts per hole.
A number of advancements in the golf putter art tend to relate to weight distribution and weight adjustability. For example, some golfers prefer a heavy putter, while others prefer a lighter putter. In addition, some golfers desire to adjust the weight of the putter depending on the conditions of the green, such as type of grass, condition of the green, undulation of the green, speed of the green, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,487, issued to Hamburger, discloses an adjustably weighted putter wherein the body has a plurality of cavities formed therein for receiving weights to alter the weight characteristic of the club head upon removal of threaded fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,625, issued to Grace, discloses a golf putter head incorporating removable weights such that the putter may be adapted between low swing weight, standard swing weight, and high swing weight configurations. Removal and replacement of the weights requires a specialized tool. U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,014, issued to Chiu, discloses a golf putter head and weight adjustable arrangement wherein the putter head body has a plurality of holes for receiving weights fastened by rubber retaining rings. Removal of the weights requires a screw rod or magnetic device.
The disclosures found in the prior art, however, fail to either teach or suggest a golf putter with adjustable weight system wherein the weights may be easily adjusted by removal and replacement of weights without the need for a special tool. The prior art further fails to disclose a golf putter that is both suitable for play while being adapted for use with an attachable swing analyzer. Accordingly there exists a need for an improved golf club, particularly a putter, adapted with an improved adjustable weight system and further adapted for use with an attachable swing analyzer.